Field
The present disclosure relates to a micro-computer platform, and in particular, to a computer sticks docking system and a power management method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A computer stick is a micro-computer platform. A tablet computer may be produced by combining a computer stick with a docking station. Normally, the battery of the docking station may supply power to the computer stick. Because the computer stick only possesses standard HDMI and USB interfaces, an operating system on the computer stick may not obtain the battery status of the docking station via the two interfaces. Therefore, an abnormal shutdown will result if the battery power is about to be exhausted and the operating system on the computer stick has no way to identify the condition.
A computer stick docking system and a power management method thereof is needed to allow the computer stick to identify the battery status of the docking station to prevent an abnormal shutdown.